<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>and they were teammates (oh my god they were teammates) by herohelio</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28373607">and they were teammates (oh my god they were teammates)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/herohelio/pseuds/herohelio'>herohelio</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, ポケモンマスターズ | Pokemon Masters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banter, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, M/M, based off that one piece of dialogue in ch 26 of the main story</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:54:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28373607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/herohelio/pseuds/herohelio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p> Red tips his hat down, but not before Blue can see the smile on his face. Probably thinking the same thing. <i>Teammate? </i></p>
<p> Blue’s face warms and he can’t tell if it’s from the sun or aftermath of the battle. “Well, that’s what we are now, aren’t we?” Not like he was going to say <i>boyfriend.</i> “Or would you prefer ‘rival’ still?” </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>and they were teammates (oh my god they were teammates)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p> got back into pokemas with the announcement of N and dear <i> god</i> that ch 26 dialogue made me go feral lmao </p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Smell ya later!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe it’s adrenaline from the battle or plain sleep-deprivation because Blue drops his hand from waving goodbye and drapes it around Red’s shoulder, waiting for Red to protest and when none come, he drops it to Red’s waist, realizing a few moments later that there are almost a dozen pair of eyes trained on the two of them, many of which are widely known by the media. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, well. The tabloids will get a kick outta this one, he muses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Red tips his hat down, but not before Blue can see the smile on his face. Probably thinking the same thing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Teammate? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blue’s face warms and he can’t tell if it’s from the sun or aftermath of the battle. “Well, that’s what we are now, aren’t we?” Not like he was going to say </span>
  <em>
    <span>boyfriend. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Or would you prefer ‘rival’ still?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He fixes him with a smug grin. Red tips his hat further down in lieu of an answer. “Oh, c’mon! Red, my buddy, best friend, </span>
  <em>
    <span>partner--” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Red pinches his hand. “OW--Alright, I’ll stop!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charizard waits for them at the end of the path. He nods and starts flying behind them with Pidgeot, effectively shielding them from any more prying eyes, which Blue is grateful for. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>must </span>
  </em>
  <span>remember to give them both a treat later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Man,” Blue yawns, letting go of Red to stretch his arms back. He reaches for Red’s hand next and they both swing their hands in time with their Pokemon’s wings flapping. “I’m exhausted.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Red doesn’t say anything but shoots him a look from the corner of his eye. He doesn’t smirk--Red almost always has his face schooled in the same blank expression that Blue wants to wipe off with a snarky remark or kiss, the latter more often these days--but Blue can tell when he wants to, and nudges him with his elbow. “Hey, don’t give me that! You woulda stayed too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Red hums. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should’ve seen it!” He continues. “Bettie and Scottie, their Pikachus--those kids are really something.” Blue lets out another yawn. “Kinda makes me miss it--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stumbles on a loose twig. Red grabs the back of his jacket and pulls him up with no effort, peering at his face with his mouth pulled into a frown. Concern. Red concerned about him--now that’s a funny thing. He should really start trying to conserve his energy now, but Blue keeps on rambling, the words coming out of his mouth sounding foreign. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not battling, obviously, we already do that all the time here. But being young, ya know? Being kids.” He grimaces. “Yeah, I wasn’t the best kid. A jerk. Always thought he was better than everyone--what I’d give to knock some common sense into me back then..”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trailing off, he looks up at Red, who’s stopped walking and gesturing towards their Pokemon. “Huh? Flying?” Blue glances at Pidgeot, now wide awake and flapping her wings with vigor.  She nods and chirps. “I mean, sure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Red helps him onto Pidgeot, ignoring his protests (“Seriously, Red, I can do it myself--”), before hoisting himself onto Charizard and taking off. Blue huffs and joins him, having no choice but to follow his teammate to the skies.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>